A fresh start, A new world
by legendary113
Summary: when a 17 year old boys life collapses, he finds a strange cube which teleports him to TLoS universe. what challenges must he face? Will friendships be made? or broken? will he be able to fight the evil? or succumb to the power of darkness? will be violence and blood (little to no gore). first fanfic.


**legendary113: OK welcome everybody to my first fanfic!**

**(plays cheering sound)**

**spyro: if its your first fanfiction why do you already have figures of your imagination in the authors notes?**

**legendary113: because i constantly daydream. and have been waiting for this moment where i would be writing a fanfiction for FOREVER!**

**pikachu: still that doesn't explain why where here, why you can understand us and most importantly wh-**

**legendary113: SHUT UP PIKACHU so we can start the fanfiction!**

**(plays cheering sound again)**

**master chief: Im leaving now.**

** disclaimer:**

** i don't own spyro, Pokemon, or halo just my OC's.**

** but i think everyone knows that already.**

** legend**

** "talking" **

** {thoughts}**

It was just like any normal day. Well except for the massive storm outside. A quite sigh was heard, This sigh came from a seventeen year old boy by the name of Liam Serianni who was looking out into the sky. Recently his life had collapsed, His father died in a car accident, His mother was in the hospital from the crash, He lost his job and doesn't have the money to sustain himself let alone pay for his mothers hospital fee, The house bills or even the necessity's like food and drinks.

He sighed once again. "What am i going to do?" He asked himself. He then walked to his room and looked in the mirror, What he saw was a young man with curly dark brown hair and green eyes. His face had a lot of pimples from all the stress he has received for the past 3 years, He had a black shirt with a picture of 'noble six' from the game halo reach, Black tracksuit pants with white stripes down the sides and a black hooded jacket with a green skull in the center. His build was average and slightly muscular while he stood at about 5 ft 9. He looked to his left and saw an odd cube sitting there.

"That's strange i have never seen this before". He took in the cubes appearance. It was small, Small enough to fit in the palm of his hand. It was covered in a rainbow pattern and the edges were lined in black. "I wonder how this got here." He asked himself the question many times in his head but couldn't think of an explanation. "My door is always locked and i am the only one with a key." He then noticed a small wheel on the top. He turned it a few times but nothing happened. "This is getting strange, A small rainbow box mysteriously appears in my room and does nothing!"He then tossed the box on his bed, But what happened next he will never forget. A large purple portal appeared where he tossed the box. "Ahhhhhh! Whats going on!" Were all he got out before being pulled into the swirling vortex and blacked out. The portal then closed and left no trace of ever being there, Not even a small rainbow cube.

Liam woke up and then groaned in pain from a splitting headache and a body that felt like he was run over by a train."Ow my head." Were his first words after he woke up. He then opened his eyes and they widened from what they saw. He was no longer in his room, He was now in a lush green forest with plant life growing wildly everywhere. "Where am i!" He yelled out, He then remembered his splitting headache the hard way. "Ooowww my head feels like it exploded" He said to no one in particular. He then noticed his body felt really strange. He looked at his hand and what he saw made him cry out in surprise and terror. In front of him were no longer hands but scaled paws.

He then looked back and saw nothing he thought he would ever see, A scaled muscular body designed to walk on all fours, Large wings and a long tail he then spoke to himself in shock "I-i'm a dragon!" He then smirked when he remembered how in his childhood he always went around talking to his friends and saying "Im a dwagon" For no reason whatsoever, Well aside from the fact he loved dragons. He then saw a river and decided he should look himself over.

He moved over the river and took in his appearance. His scales were black, Midnight black all over his body his underbelly was a silver colour, His head was somewhat triangular in the direction of his muzzle with two silver horns coming from the back of his head. His eyes were large with a deep blue iris and a large pupil. His wings were very different from most dragons because instead of coming out of the top of his back and curving backwards they were further to his sides and were horizontal to the wingtip where they curved out and dipped backwards to catch the membrane which was the same colour as his scales. At the base of his tail (the start) there was a triangle that stuck out from his tail with blades at each point, His tail was quite long with a large, Silver serrated blade at the end of his tale.

Although what was probably the strangest thing was that in the center of his chest was a glowing green sphere there were also trails of green energy coursing all over his body. "What is going on..." He questioned "As cool as this is what happened to my mother..." He then began to wonder if people were worried about how he disappeared when he heard a rustling in the bushes behind him."Hm? Whats that? Who's there?" He begun to question when suddenly a dragon came out of the bushes. He took in the dragons appearance, The dragon had red scales covering most of its body which was quite muscular so that answered is question on gender. The dragons underbelly was yellow with yellow wings and a red membrane, While he had a pointed muzzle with hazel eyes. Above his eyes two yellow horns extended back the horns were quite wild and were not in any orderly fashion. His tail blade looked like a spear head and was also coloured yellow.

"And who might you be i don't think i have seen you around before?" The new dragon questioned. _Its probably best to lay low for now and not draw any attention to myself_ he thought. " Call me liam" He replied. The red dragon looked at him questioningly and replied "Thats a strange name" Then he shook his head and said "Any way my name's Infurnace nice to meet you" He replied happily. Then he asked "Hey are you here to enroll for school at the temple?" _Maybe its best if i do that i mean this way i could learn about myself and maybe figure out a way home._ Liam then thought. "Yep that's right" I replied. Infurnace smiled and then replied "Well come with me ill take you to the guardians"

"Thanks" "No problem" He replied. While walking towards the temple Liam noticed a number of things. One, The ground seems to be scarred from a recent battle. Two, The temple was HUGE! And three, All the dragons seemed to be talking about 'the purple savior' he new that seemed familiar but he couldn't put his claw on it. Then suddenly it hit him like a ton of bricks. He was in Spyro's universe. Clearly his surprise showed because Infurnace asked "is something wrong?" Liam quickly replied "no everything's fine" Infurnace looked at him for a few more seconds but quickly shrugged it off.

"By the way whats that thing around your neck?" Infurnace questioned me, It was then for the first time i noticed that my Ipod and my headphones were still around my neck. "Oh this? this is called an Ipod it basically allows me to listen to music." I replied. "Well thats pretty neat i guess." Infurnace said in response. "well here we are." _man i hope the guardians can help with my little problem. _Liam thought. "Well guess ill see you around liam, bye" "OK bye" Liam said in response.

"Well i guess i should go see the guardians." He then opened the temple doors and walked inside unsure of what was to come.

**legendary113: ITS FINALLY FINISHED!**

**pikachu: its only like 1300 words.**

**legendary113: thats because its only an introduction sort of chapter the others will be longer (hopefully)**

**spyro: its still short ya know. make them longer or ill have to roast you.**

**legendary113: WHY DO FIGURES OF MY IMAGINATION HATE MEEEEEEEEEE!**

**pikachu: maybe we should be a bit nicer to him.**

**spyro: are you kidding this is gold! i cant wait for this to be on YouTube (holding a camera filming me crying in the corner)**

**pikachu: *sigh* well everyone i guess well be signing off now byeeeee! hold on a sec where's master chief? **

**legendary113:**** plz review, constructive criticism welcome**


End file.
